This invention relates to a reinforced concrete building and a method of construction utilizing a plurality of prefabricated modules which may be constructed offsite and transported to the construction site.
Heretofore such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,702 dated June 19, 1984, prefabricated building modules for construction of a reinforced concrete building have been provided and transported to the construction site for installation and application of concrete. The modular units are mounted on a footing at the construction site and connected to each other in an interfitting relation prior to the application of concrete, such as by pneumatic spraying of the concrete. The modular units shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,702 include a layer of insulating material, such as a polystyrene foam material, with a wire mesh material on opposite sides of the insulating material. Spacers are provided between the wire mesh and foam material, and ties connected to the wire mesh material on opposite side of the insulation extend through openings in the foam material for maintaining the insulating material in proper position relative to the wire mesh. The positioning of the spacers and ties is time consuming and relatively complex.